


Hush

by grimcognito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>76 discovers some surprising facts about the newest team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Jack was passing through the dimly lit hall on his way back to his bunk, when he noticed the light flicking through the doorway of the rec room. Someone had left the television on again. Of course. 

Grunting softly to himself in irritation, he peered in and then paused. Roadhog’s hulking figure sat on the couch, easily taking up two thirds of it. He and Junkrat weren’t exactly attached at the hip, but it was odd to see one without the other in at least yelling distance. Jack hadn’t had much of a chance to talk with the less verbose of the pair since they’d joined up, not beyond setting up some stringent rules and regulations for them to follow at least. Maybe now would be a good time to get to know a bit more about the former One Man Apocalypse. If nothing else, he could see if the guy preferred trashy reality shows or infomercials this late at night. 

Stepping into the room, he circled around the couch, intending to sit on the other end, when he noticed that Roadhog wasn’t alone after all. Tucked tight against his side and wrapped in a bundle of blankets, it looked like the other junker was hiding from the world. Apart from the closeness to Roadhog, Jack wouldn’t have been able to tell who it was if it weren't for the tufts of blond peeking between Roadhog’s huge fingers as the man slowly pet through the patches of singed hair. 

For all his surprising height and explosive personality, Junkrat seemed tiny, though Jack had to admit, next to Roadhog, who easily palmed Junkrat’s head in one hand, anyone would seem small. Jack tipped his chin at Roadhog, who hadn’t bothered to look up at him--as far as he could tell with the mask-- and simply turned the page of the book in his hand with a flick of his thumb. 

“He alright?” Jack asked, voice gruff, but low. 

Roadhog was quiet for long enough that Jack thought he wasn’t going to answer, but then lifted his head enough for the glassy eyes of the mask to stare straight at him. “Too much stimulation.” 

Jack blinked under his visor. He supposed it had been a bit more chaotic than normal that evening, dinner had gone well, but with so many… interesting personalities at the table, things often stayed on the louder side, people yelling over each other, hands and food shifting everywhere across the table, people jostling each other despite having plenty of room. Had he paid much attention to Junkrat? Well, yes, he’d made sure he wasn’t sneaking anything into the food or accidentally dropping a grenade here or there. He’d seemed twitchy, but Jack had assumed it was his normal levels of jumpiness. Apparently not. 

He’d make sure to mention this to Mercy, who kept track of pysch evals, and might have a need for the information. Apart from that, he was at a loss. 

“Anything I can do?” He asked, glancing between the two on the couch and the television, mutely playing a documentary on how toothpaste tubes were manufactured, oddly enough. 

Roadhog stared at him a bit longer, then looked back down at his book. “Be quiet.” 

Easy enough. Jack almost left, but it was his job to make sure his team was as alright as they could be, and though Roadhog clearly had things perfectly in hand, Jack couldn’t shake the urge to stay near. So instead of heading to his bunk, he sat on the other end of the couch and powered on his datapad. Good a time as any to whittle down the numerous updates and reports Winston liked to send him, ranging in importance from possible team recruits to the peanut butter inventory running low.


End file.
